


stuck (in the clouds)

by inacherii



Series: stuck [1]
Category: Country Girls (Japan Band), Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band), Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Pining, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: They weren't meant to be.So when Manakan starts ghosting her, she isn't surprised.





	stuck (in the clouds)

She knows she'd done at least something.

Scrolling aimlessly through her feed searching for at least something to give her the closure she wanted. The 9 days 23 hours and about 19 minutes since she last saw her (yes, she was counting) made her feel unimportant, closer to worthless.

Chisaki had met all kinds of great people, but she liked to believe she was no different. Chisaki once thought that she deserved to feel friendship, to have her manga-esque romance. Maybe she thinks it's herself, maybe she's the problem. But maybe it wasn't that big of a deal to her? Was it really that big of an issue at all?

Most likely, no. But from experience, she could say that people make the biggest deals out of the smallest things.

When Manaka started ghosting her, the color in her life had faded. Maybe she's being dramatic, maybe she isn't, but she can't tell anything from anything anymore. And all she could do was reminisce.

_23:49_

**Manakan:** Hey Chii?

 **Chisaki:** What's up ?

 **Manakan:** do you know what it feels like to do something that your best friend would never approve of??

 **Chisaki:** NO? why would i ever! ever! ever! ever! do anything you wouldnt approve of ever?! manaka what r u talking about dummy okay! im really really sorry 

**Manakan:** omg no stupid it wasnt u, u didnt even do anything y are u saying sorry bb. :P anyway i was wondering

 **Chisaki:** wondering what??

 **Chisaki:** manaka??

_Seen, 00:03_

Maybe she's just joking?

 **Chisaki:** inabaccho??

_Seen, 00:09_

Did she fall asleep?

 **Chisaki:** okay?? goodnight

_Seen, 00:11_

Maybe she was messing with her?

Either way, Chisaki felt the sweet pang in her heart turn into bitterness. She knows Manaka, she knows Manaka is just joking, right?

###### 

Chisaki used to walk to the train station everyday for school. She misses it actually, she misses the first time they met. A day of little sunshine after the rain.

The soft pink of the cherry blossom trees decorated the path that day, the sky was gray (as per usual) but she could say the sight was still beautiful as it was. She could see puffy white clouds though, she used to hate them but later she found the beauty in them, when she met her. On that day Chisaki was wearing her blazer over her seifuku, the right choice maybe?

Mostly because she fell over directly into a fresh puddle.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I'm so sorry please forgive me!" 

Chisaki hesitantly turned around to meet a girl who reminded her of the clouds that day.

She was actually fairly short and by the way she was dressed, looked like she lived on the edge. Her hair was messy, her glasses were cracked, she didn't even have her uniform tied properly. The cloud girl put her toast in her pocket (gross, kinda cute) and brushed the dirt off of Chisaki's skirt. Chisaki, being shy, could barely open up her mouth to say thank you, but before she knew it, the girl ran inside the train. Chisaki couldn't follow, it wasn't even hers.

Maybe she'll try again tomorrow.

###### 

_07:31_

Chisaki is heading to the station the exact same time as yesterday when she sees her, the cloudy girl. Except this time she's tidied, her hair isn't spiking in several directions. Delusional Chisaki is charmed, maybe, just maybe (she tells herself a lot) it was for her. 

She hastily runs to her.

"U-Um!" Chisaki felt her voice almost crack as she squealed, shutting her eyes almost completely in embarrassment. But she could see the girl instantly whip her head around with a beaming smile she thought resembled the sun. Her cheeks were puffy like the clouds. She was Chisaki's imaginary summer day. 

"Hi! I'm really sorry about yesterday! But what's up?" Cloud girl could replace the sun. Chisaki could only stare into her bright eyes and was rendered entirely speechless, her face felt hot. "I don't bite, I mean, I don't think I look like the type to. But there's nothing to be afraid of right? You're looking really, how do I say this? Sick?" 

Before Cloud Girl could place her hand onto Chisaki's forehead she placed a meter of space in between them. "Nope! No not at all.. Not at all!" Cloud Girl only looked at her in the cutest confused face she'd seen, the way her eyebrows furrowed could make her squeal again. 

"Uhh.. Okay then? Well, still, I hope you feel better by the way. Let's walk to the station together, I'm Inaba Manaka! I go to school nearby." Inaba (formerly, Cloud Girl) extended her hand to her, a handshake.

Chisaki shakily took her hand. "I'm Chisa- Morito Chisaki." Inaba laughed at her, she felt her face get hotter in embarrassment. 

"Nice to meet you, let's get along."

Chisaki has to remind herself that she isn't falling in love with a girl who's cheeks remind her of clouds.

###### 

They talk a lot after that. They do a lot after that. Maybe they kiss after that? Chisaki could only wish.

Chisaki and Manaka actually got really close after their first meeting, they realize they share a lot in common. Maybe they share a little too much in common. 

Its 3 months after they first meet that Chisaki realizes that she's in love with Manaka. It takes 4 more to realize that Manaka does feel the same way, just not in the one Chisaki would prefer. The wind is harsh that day, and Chisaki forgets to bring a sweater. 

They meet up at their usual spot, the train station. Manaka is leaning against the vending machine when she calls for her. 

"Manaka-chan!!!" Chisaki almost yells and dashes to where Manaka is. She notices that Manaka is holding something behind her back.

Manaka looks up to her and smiles, Chisaki melts. "Chii-chan, I got you something." Manaka hums but her arm doesn't falter from its hiding place. Chisaki already knows what it is, but Manaka's teasing gives her heart much more than what it can already handle. It's how Manaka makes Chisaki feel, Chisaki's small heart gets overwhelmed with how Manaka treats her. A voice in the back of her head tells her that she's messing with her feelings, but she ignores it.

"Pocari..?" She doesn't even know why she questions it if she already knew what it was.

"Correct! That's my Chii." Manaka hugs her. Chisaki feels Manaka's face resting on her chest, she's confident to say that her heart is jumping out at her, and it's crazy to think Manaka doesn't hear. But nevertheless, 

Manaka replaces the cold on her shoulders. 

###### 

Life gets a little brighter.  
She's feeling a little sick after.

Her and Manaka share a lot of feelings. 

And maybe (maybe) Chisaki shared a little too much. 

She learns that Manaka loves her back, she doesn't say it back because it probably isn't in the way she wants. Except it is in the way she wants and Chisaki suddenly can't respond to the text. Thankfully she doesn't.  
_23:41_

 **Manakan:** omg sorry its just, maybe im hormonal? but i'll get over it, promise <3

_Send a message..._

_|_

_I love you too|_

She knows it isn't right, she instantly hits the backspace.

_I love yo|_

_I lo|_

**Chisaki:** thats okay, still friends? :D

_Seen, 23:44_

She regrets it.

###### 

_17:34_

**Chisaki:** Manakan?

 **Chisaki:** Hey, if it's something I said last night?

 **Chisaki:** I love you too?

_Seen, 17:36:_

**Chisaki:** Manaka?

_Seen, 17:39_

**Chisaki:** Manaka, I'm sorry

 **Chisaki:** Manaka?

 **Chisaki:** Okay, I'll try another time. Stay safe?

It hurts Chisaki too much.

_0:29_

**Chisaki:** Hey, I know it's late but I really want to say sorry.

 **Chisaki:** I really don't know what I did and if it's because of the love thing, I'm sorry.

 **Chisaki:** If this is because I ate your snack, I'm sorry.

 **Chisaki:** If this is because I was late to the station, I'm sorry.

 **Chisaki:** If this is because I kissed you, I'm sorry.

 **Chisaki:** Manaka, please text me back when you can? I'm really, really sorry

Chisaki wakes up in the morning and looks at the notification on her phone. 

The morning light is almost blinding, she has to squint to see it.

_Seen, 06:32_

She finds herself staring out her window.

She finds herself stuck in the clouds.


End file.
